Please Say Yes
by authorlouise
Summary: (Adopted from J.4.5.M.1.N.3) Frank is having a tough time asking Stella out. When he goes to ask her the third time she 's been taken by KORPS. Will Frank and the team get to Stella before time runs out? And will Frank ever be able to spit out those 6 words?
1. After The Last Stand

**A/N I've adopted this story from (J.A.5.M.I.N.3) The first six chapters are hers which I have tweaked and the rest will be mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: After The Last Stand**

**Frank's POV**

I don't believe it. She actually kissed me! Even though it's only been a week I still can't get over it. Stella Knight, Chief Agent Officer of MI9 is in love with me, Frank London who is only a senior field agent. I'm so happy right now I'm doing a little dance with that smile on my face. The lift is coming down; if it's Stella I'm going to be so embarrassed. I mean seriously, I hope she didn't see that goofy grin I did after she kissed me.

Oh, it was the team.

Keri said, "Hi, Frank! You look totally happy. So what happened? Are you going to tell us? Are you?"

"I can't tell you. Stella would be so mad." He said with a goofy grin.

"What's with the goofy grin, it looks totally um…how do you describe it Neish?" Keri said.

"Ridiculous and stupid? Or my fav word, rindonkulous" said Aneisha.

"Yeah that's it!" exclaimed Keri. "Tell us now please because I'm dying not knowing what it is!"

"You're never going to quit until I tell you, are you? Remind me never to smile like that again" I said.

"Nope, I'm won't. So spill" said Keri.

"Well it's about Stella..." I began.

"NO WAY! Did you and her get back together?! OMG! I just knew this was going to happen. Wait isn't there a rule about mushy stuff?" she gushed.

"Yes, Keri there is and no we are not back together…yet. Don't tell anyone but… she kissed me"

"Tom, block your ears…" Dan said, loudly.

"YAY!" Aneisha and Keri screamed together. This was enough to break Frank's glass of water.

"I'm going to ask her out tonight. Please don't tell her that…" I pleaded.

The lift descended and the doors opened. Stepping out was beautiful, amazing, wonderful Stella. She was wearing a dark blue floral dress and black stockings, her hair out and wavy resting on her shoulders. She looks amazing…then again she looks beautiful in anything, even if it was a black garbage bag.

She strolled over to me and I was gazing into her beautiful green eyes. I really wanted to kiss her but I don't know she would react. She might slap me but then again she might kiss me back. Besides the team are standing there and I don't think that Stella would be very pleased if they were there.

"Frank! Are you even listening to me?" She said, waving her hand in front of my face.

She sounded very annoyed.

"Uh…yes, sorry what?" I asked, trying to ignore the team sniggering.

"I want to talk to you" She said turning to the team. "Alone."

"Fine…but you better tell me everything after the da…uh…um…" Keri stuttered, walking faster into the lift.

After the lift doors closed, Stella turned around to face me again. She had a confused look on her face.

"Frank what are you smiling at? I don't have something on my face, do I?" She said, panicked.

"No, nothing at all" I said, hurriedly.

"Ok. Frank we need to talk" said Stella.


	2. Attempt 1

**Chapter 2: Attempt 1**

**Stella's POV**

"Stella, I need to talk to you too" Frank said.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that Team Alpha have captured more SKAPULA agents. I want your team to check out the warehouse where they caught them and see what there up to. Now…what do you want to tell me?" She asked, picking up Flopsy and stroking his head.

"Um…I was just wondering if…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ouch. The alarm must have scared Flopsy. Frank, is he um, alright?" I asked.

I hated animals. They were disgusting, annoying and downright irritating. Frank, on the other hand, loved them so I tried to make an effort for him.

"No. I think his head got damaged. We need to get him to MI9 animal services. He might be in a lot of pain."

"Oh. Er, sorry Flopsy?" I said and patted his head awkwardly.

God, I was talking to animals now. I didn't know what to do with an injured animal. Thank Christ, Frank did.

"He'll be fine. We'll just take him to animal services and they'll check him over." Frank said.

Phew. That didn't seem too hard.

"Hello, Doctor James. This is Agent London calling that we are on our way to MI9 animal service because I think Flopsy has a slight headache from falling hard…Yes…Okay…Thank you, Doc, I'll see you soon…Bye" said Frank.

"Come on, Stell. We need to go now. We'll drive in my car" he said.

Frank picked up Flopsy's cage and placed it on the table as I carefully placed him in there. I picked up the cage and we walked into the elevator.

As we hopped into Frank's car, he placed Flopsy's cage on the floor next to him and drove off towards the MI9 AS.

As we went inside, you could a screech from what sounded like a cat. I shuddered. Hospitals were the devil's incarnate. Doctors and Nurses were evil. There was a reason I always dodged my yearly medical. Nothing good ever came of it.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just for animals, Stella. No one is going to harm you. I know Doctor James personally" he said.

A KORPS operative went undercover as an MI9 Doctor once and injected poison into veins. I nearly died. I didn't go near hospitals even if I was severely injured. The next month when I fell ill, I was injected with a virus and nearly died again with my suppressed immune system. I was afraid of needles to begin with which didn't help. Now, I didn't go to hospitals and didn't trust their personnel as far as I could throw them.

"Fine as long you're sure" I replied.

I was still distrustful but if Frank knew this person that I was probably fine. I trusted his opinion.

"Excuse me. I'm here to see Doctor James. I'm Agent London, the one who reported an incident about General Flopsy" he said.

"Yes, right away sir" The receptionist replied quickly but with a soft tone. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Doctor James, Agent London is here to see you now. Okay…Thanks…Bye." She turned around to see Frank.

"Please walk in to Room 14 as Doctor James will see you now. Please stay outside for the operation" she said.

"Okay. Thank you very much" Frank replied.

"Ah, Frank! How good to see you again. Please come in. And Miss Stella I must say you look absolutely wonderful today" Doctor James exclaimed.

Hmm. KORPS agents usually weren't flamboyant but then there was Janus. For once, the Doctor might have the benefit of doubt. Frank did know him.

"It's good to see you again too, Doc. Please, can you help Flopsy? He has a mild concussion because he fell to the floor" Frank asked.

"Yes, yes. Please pop him on the table and exit the room. I'm afraid we can't have any visitors while we are operating" the Doctor said.

"Sure thing, Doc. Thank you for your help." Frank replied politely.

I gave him a small smile and walked out of the room with Frank. I decided he wasn't part of KORPS. If he was he would've tried to kill me by now.

"Stell, don't worry. I've known Doctor James for years. He is not a KORPS operative and that is definitely him" he said, reassuringly.

"I know Frank, it's just…I can't help myself" I replied, quietly.

I don't trust people. It comes with being a spy. All the MI9 traitors and undercover spies just reinforced that ideal.

"You're tired. How many hours do you sleep last night?" He asked.

Uh oh. He'd found me out. He was always too observant for his own good.

"Maybe 5 hours?" I replied.

"Stella, you work crazy hours. You need rest. Come have a catnap over here" he said.

I did but I have nightmares and never felt safe in my own home. All the attempts of my life made me realise just how safe I was even in MI9.

"But Frank... The nightmares" I said.

"Will be fine. I'm here. Come sit" he insisted.

I snuggled into the chair, making myself comfortable. Sleep did sound like an attractive prospect. I shut my eyes as I yawned. Boy, I was tired. I could feel Frank's fingers nestled into my hair. They were certainly benefits to being back on good terms with him. I always felt safe with Frank. He helped ease the torment of slumber. He was so attentive. I didn't deserve him. I hoped I dreamed of the good old days. Me, Frank and Hyperia fighting the good fight and saving the country.

**A/N: Sorry for it being months before I've updated this. Since this is originally not my story I'll be quite sporadic in updating because I have to edit a lot of it and add in my own twists. **


	3. Attempt 1: Part 2

**Chapter 3: Attempt 1 - Part 2**

**Frank's POV**

_1 hour 30 minutes later…_

She looks so much more relaxed when she's sleeping. The weight of the world isn't on her shoulders when she's in Hypnos' realm.

"Stella…Stell. Come on. You need to wake up." I whispered in her ear as I gently shook her arm.

"Mmm…mmm…huh?!" She sat up as fast as lightning. Shit. She nearly took my head off. I forgot to duck. Fighting agents have their reflexes so honed by training that one wrong move and they might kill you. Most had anger issues. Thankfully Stella took it out on training dummies.

"Stell. We are in the MI9 animal service waiting for Flopsy. You remember?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Erm. Sorry about the... You know. So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Frank London and Stella Knight?" the nurse called.

"Yes!" We both said at the same time and shot up.

"Doctor James is waiting for you in room 14. Please enter." The nurse said.

"Thank you" I said to the nurse. She gave a small smile and went back to typing away on her computer.

Stella and I entered Room 14 where we saw Flopsy hopping around in his cage, looking as happy as he'll ever be.

"Thanks a lot, Doc" I said.

"It was no trouble at all. We just had to have a few x-rays and give him some medicine. It took so long because he wouldn't stay still!" Doctor James said with a little chuckle.

"Come on. We've got work tomorrow. I dread to think what time you get up, Stell" I said.

"5:00. My first meeting starts at 6. I'm lucky if I finish at 10. I usually get home around midnight" she replied.

"Jesus. How the hell do you stay awake? You get little sleep as it is" I said.

She was always stressing that the team shouldn't step up all night and yet she was. Granted it was work but still. How could she run an entire national secruity agency if she was going to collapse any second?

"Coffee. Well that and the fact that if I'm not there then the whole country will fall apart. At least MI9 will. Everyone would yell at me because Stark's gone off his rocker again and I've not been there to stop it" she said.

That was true. It was a miracle that the Head demoted Stark and appointed Stella as Chief Agent Officer. Stella's higher rank meant she could actually carry out her threats. Oh I loved to see his face as she ordered him about. That indignified expression. I only wished I was at HQ more to see it. I was hoping Mr. Flatley wouldn't notice me gone and he probably wouldn't. Past experience proved that. He was as smart as a goldfish. Like that time when he actually turned into a goldfish from that hypnotizing machine... That just proved how smart he really was. He was a good man though. A loyal dependable man.

We snuck through the building to the janitor's cupboard. It was hardly a challenge for spies of our prowess. Sneaking through buildings undetected was the difference between life and death for us. We'd certainly done so in places far more secure than a school and the kids were in classes anyway. I pulled the lever and we moved down quickly to HQ. As the lift doors opened, I placed Flopsy's cage on the floor next to the desk and turned to face Stella.

"Frank, thank you for... You know. The nap. Sorry about nearly taking your head off" she said.

"It's fine, Stell. Don't worry about it" I replied.

She needed sleep and if I could give her that then I would. I dreaded to think what would happen if KORPS tried anything and she wasn't alert. She was way better than KORPS but they could capitalise on her tiredness and lack of recent field missions. Not that it made her unfit just less practised. Not at the top of her game anymore but still good enough for any piece of KORPS scum.

"I'll see you later. Oh and Frank?" Stella asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't forget about the mission. I'll send you the details on my spypod" she said and left.

The lift dinged again. Who on earth could it be? Anyone in MI9 would call ahead and I didn't call the team.


	4. Mission On

**Chapter 4: Mission On**

**Frank's POV**

"I didn't call you guys down here," I said.

Why on earth were they here? It had better not be to skip class again. They did enough of that on missions never mind when they just wanted to skip Mrs. King's lessons. She was a hard taskmaster but not a half bad teacher when I stopped to spy on one of her lessons.

"We know Frank. We just wanted to know how your date with Stella went." Keri said.

Typical of Keri to say something like that. She can be so nosy sometimes.

"Actually, Keri. There was a situation so I didn't get the chance to ask her" I replied.

"Aww, was Franky Wanky scared?" Keri joked. The whole team cracked up laughing.

"No, I wasn't scared it's just we're busy people. You have no idea just how hard we work to keep the country safe and what it's like to be a full-time agent" I shouted.

Stella always said that. That they questioned her too often. That adult agents behaved better. She was so unsure around them which was unlike her. She said she didn't know how to interact with them. She knew she couldn't treat them like adults but at the same time they were agents and should be held to a higher standard than ordinary kids.

"No idea how hard you work? We're the ones in real danger. You just sit back and watch" said Dan.

"Sit back and watch! Stella was captured last month. They said... They said she nearly died. When I saw her. I thought... I thought for a second it would be better that way. She was so broken. I'd seen her like that before of course but it was just that empty look. She looked so lost like she couldn't understand why she was there. Why hadn't she just escaped? It was then she said 'I want to go back into the field. Frank, I need to go back into the field. Another year of desk work will kill me.' I knew she didn't mean it figuratively. Another year of desk work would literally kill her soul and any chance she would have of evading capture or assassination" I ranted.

They looked so shocked. I shouldn't have said that. Stella didn't want to worry them. But they were so childish. I mean they were children but they were MI9 agents for pete's sake. I thought they would be more mature. I thought they would understand. Clearly not. Stella's the only one who really understood me and I understood her. That's why we were perfect for each other.

"Frank," said Aneisha.

"Go back to class" I shouted.

They just walked out lifeless. Maybe Stella was right. I shouldn't have told them but I was so angry. Wait, Stella was always right. I hope she didn't find out about that. She wouldn't be pleased. At least, I can finally get some peace, though. Damn. The mission. I need to get them back. I waited a couple of minutes so they thought I just received it. They got down here pretty quick, though. Did they even go back to class?

"Team, you have a mission. Stella wants you to check out another warehouse." I said.

"What is with KORPS and warehouses?" Tom asked.

"Tom, focus," I said bringing up a blueprint of the warehouse on the screen.

"I need you to split up. Two, search the left and two search the right. There's KORPS intel and a bomb situation. Your mission is to deactivate the bomb and acquire the information. Now go" I said shooing them off into the lift.

They were still upset with me. It had better not interfere with the mission though because whatever KORPS were up to it was big. No registered KORPS activity in a week. If they were quiet then it meant they were planning something on a wide scale. KORPS were never careless. They always had some grand ulterior motive. What if the intel was dodgy? But if Stella thought they could handle it.

"Team, can you read me?" I asked down the earpiece.

"Check," Dan said.

"Check." said Tom.

"Check." Aneisha said.

"Rodger that." said Keri.

I sighed. Keri still thinks that we say Rodger on a mission. Being unprofessional was only the half of it though she'd get an earful from Stella if she was here. An extra word meant spending precious seconds uttering them. Seconds that could get her killed.

"Have you got your teams?" I asked them. Hopefully, they were this organised.

"Yes. It's Keri and me, Tom and Aneisha." Dan replied.

"Good. Tom and Aneisha take the left; Keri and Dan take the right. There's more heat signatures on the right.

"Dan and Keri, KORPS agents are heading your way, stay out of sight. Tom and Aneisha, head into the room on your left. You should see a control panel that will disable all of the defense systems."

"We are here, Frank. It's disabled in 3...2...1 done." Tom said.

"Well done, team," I said.


End file.
